


Like I Do

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: Richie is feeling down on himself because of his ADHD and Bill jumps in and tries to teach him to appreciate all of his flaws for how beautiful they are.





	Like I Do

“Fuck...shit...fuck...” Richie muttered, slamming his fist against his desk.

 

“Rich...m-maybe you should t-take a break.” Bill suggested, from where he was sitting on Richie’s bed, his AP Lit notes sitting in front of him. 

 

“I can’t...I can’t take a break, Billy. I have to get this done. I need my fucking brain to work.” He responded with a whine. 

 

Bill nodded his head in understanding. Richie had been struggling with his ADHD even more that normal recently. He just wished that he could help him. 

 

“I...I feel so fucking broken right now. Jesus.” Richie was tugging on his unruly curls now. Clearly frustrated. Bill moved to kneel in front of him, he lifted his hand to rub his thumb across Richie’s cheek. “Bill...what are you doing?”

 

“Y-you aren’t b-broken, Richie.” Bill told him, voice soft and soothing. Richie’s eyes widened further, locking on Bill’s endearing blue ones.

 

“But I am...Bill, you have no idea what it feels like. It’s like my brain overloads. I can’t even listen to people, it’s so frustrating. And then having to ask over and over again for them to repeat themselves, and I still can’t hear them.” Richie choked out, tears blurring his vision. “I don’t want to feel like this anymore. I wish I was someone else entirely.”

 

“Richie…” Bill gasped out, the thought of having anyone other than Richie as his friend was unthinkable. If he was at all different, he wouldn’t be Richie Tozier. “I w-wish that you c-could see y-yourself like I do.”

 

“How do you see me, Billy?” Richie whispered, barely audible around the lump in his throat.

 

“You’re b-beautiful, Rich. And s-smart, and funny. Y-you’re perfect.” Bill told him sincerely.

 

Richie’s jaw dropped open at Bill’s words. Bill supported all of the Losers, but Richie had never heard him talk to any of them like this before. 

 

“Bill…” He breathed out, before surging forward and pressing his lips against Bill’s. He could have sworn that his heart stopped in his chest for a moment, until he felt Bill’s lips start moving against his.

 

Bill moaned into the kiss, sliding his hand into Richie’s hair and tugging slightly on the locks eliciting a sweet moan from his friend. Richie pulled away breathless after another few moments.

 

“Fuck...hot...so hot.” He mumbled, trying to catch his breath. Bill let out a small chuckle and nodding in agreement.

 

“D-do you know w-what would be e-even hotter?” Bill asked, quirking his eyebrow slightly.

 

“What are you...OH SHIT...Bill, are you serious right now?” Richie couldn’t hide the excitement in his voice. 

 

“Mhmm.” Bill moved to press a kiss right below Richie’s left ear. “I’ve k-kind of always w-wanted to ride y-you.” 

 

Richie damn near choked on his own tongue. “Ye-yeah yes...we can do that!” Richie nodded enthusiastically to punctuate his point.

 

“Alright. M-maybe we should t-take this to y-your bed?” Bill suggested with another chuckle. He pulled away from Richie and stood up, daring Richie to join with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

 

Richie sprung forward, nearly tripping over his own feet. “How do you want to…?”

 

“T-take your clothes o-off and lay on the b-bed.” Bill instructed, moving to Richie’s bedside table where he knew he kept condoms and lube. 

 

He tossed the bottle of lube on the bed and held a foil packet in his hand, flipping it over a few times. 

 

“Bill?” Richie asked, now full naked and lying propped up on his elbows. Bill shook his head out of his train of thought, he frowned at the condom again. “Do you...do you not want to use it?” Richie tried.

 

“I...I’ve never done it w-without one b-before...but I w-want to t-try...is t-that okay?” Bill’s voice was full of doubt and he bit his lip. 

 

“Yeah.” Richie gulped slightly at the thought of being bare and inside of Bill. “Whatever you’re comfortable with, Bill.” He sent him a wide grin and it made Bill feel warm all over. 

 

Bill placed the condom back inside the drawer and pushed it closed. He set to work on unbuttoning his flannel and pushing it off of his shoulders before unfastening his jeans and pushing them and his boxers off of his hips and down his legs until he was standing fully naked in front of Richie. 

 

Richie’s mouth watered at the sight. Bill played a sport every season, and all of the training had done his body good. He wasn't as tall as Richie, a few inches shorter in fact, but where Richie was lean muscle, Bill had filled out more. His thighs and ass thick with muscle. 

 

He moved so that he was kneeling on the bed, and faced away from Richie, arching his back to present his tight pink hole to his friend. Richie groaned at the sight. He ran a hand across Bill’s ass cheek, grasping the firm globe in his hand.

 

“I’m g-gonna open m-myself up f-for you, Rich. Nice and g-good so I can t-take all of you.” Bill told him, voice low and gravely as he reached for the tube of lube. He popped the cap open and set to work on slicking three of his fingers up.

 

When he was satisfied with their slickness he reached behind himself, circling the lubed digits around his puckered hole, teasing the delicate flesh. He eased his middle finger inside of himself, his hole stretching to accommodate the digit easily. Without skipping a beat, he began thrusting the finger in and out of himself, letting out little pants and groans at the sensation. It didn’t take much longer before Bill was pressing his index finger in beside his middle finger, scissoring them apart on every other stroke. 

 

Richie felt his cock get even harder at the sight, curving up to rest against his belly and leaving a small pool of sticky pre cum. He took his cock in his hand, stroking lightly as he watched Bill take a third finger, working them inside of himself like a pro. 

 

“Mmmm, d-don’t cum on y-your hand, Richie. Want it i-inside of m-me.” Bill warned with a smirk, and Richie moaned in response, dropping his hand from his cock when Bill withdrew his fingers and turned to face him.

 

Bill moved to straddle Richie’s lap, he looked at Richie one last time to check for consent before using his hand, to spread some lube up and down Richie’s cock. Getting it nice and slick for him to take. When he was happy with it, he grasped the base of Richie’s cock, holding it into position.

 

Richie let out a guttural moan as Bill lowered himself onto his cock, Bill’s tight heat encasing Richie in a way that had him ready to blow his load before they even really started. Bill sat still for a moment after bottoming out, waiting for Richie’s breaths to even out.

 

“G-good?” Bill asked after a moment, and Richie nodded. Bill began rocking his hips forward, small movements to get himself used to the feeling before he lifted himself a few inches and then dropped down, forcing Richie’s cock to go deeper inside of him. They both let out a moan at the feeling. 

 

Bill began bouncing faster, shifting the angle of his hips on every thrust, searching. Richie shifted his legs so that his feet were flat on the bed and he could drill his hips up into Bill. On his next thrust, Bill went very still and shivered.

 

“F-fu-fuckkkkk yes.” He let out, and Richie smirked. He worked on hitting the same spot again, fucking hard into Bill’s prostate. He could feel how close he was getting. He wasn’t surprised, Bill was gorgeous and tight, but he didn’t want to leave Bill high and dry.

 

Richie grasped Bill’s cock in his hand, rubbing his thumb against the sensitive ridge right under the head. Bill let out a breathy moan at the sensation. “Close, Rich. I’m c-close.”

 

Richie nodded in agreement, he kept moving his hand on his cock and thrusted up into Bill three more times before he felt Bill tighten around him and release all over his hand. That was all it took for Richie to let go. He felt the tingles take over his body as the knot in his stomach released and he came deep and hard inside of Bill. 

 

Their hips stilled as they rode out their orgasms. Bill gingerly lifting himself off of Richie’s softening cock after a few minutes and easing himself onto his stomach on the bed next to him.

 

“Wow.” Richie let out after a moment, staring at the ceiling. “My brain...it hasn’t felt this clear in days. You’ve got some serious sex magic going on there, Denbrough.” Richie gave Bill a dainty gold clap. 

 

Bill flung his hand in Richie’s direction in response, laughing when Richie let out a squawk. 

 

“I’m g-glad you f-feel better, Richie.” Bill told him with a yawn, grimacing slightly as he felt some of Richie’s seed begin to spill out of him. Richie took notice and grabbed a few tissues off of his nightstand, working to clean Bill up as best as he could. 

 

“All thanks to you, Big Bill...did you really mean all of those things that you said?” Richie asked, slight hesitation in his voice.

 

“Of c-course I did, Rich. Y-you’re my best f-friend. I w-wouldn’t lie to y-you.” Bill promised, voice sincere and caring. He was yawning again, eyes fluttering closed.

 

Richie smiled at the peaceful expression on his best friend’s face, eternally grateful for him, before pulling the blankets up over them and settling in next to him. 

  
  



End file.
